


a bouquet of love

by leyaangst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Flowers, Happy Ending, M/M, University AU, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyaangst/pseuds/leyaangst
Summary: chanyeol and baekhyun; they're just two idiots in love.





	a bouquet of love

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Petal:** 32  
>  **Author's Note:** uh hi i wrote this when im in a slump.... i had better ideas but i couldnt execute it well enough and decided to settle with this... i hope you will enjoy reading it because i actually did have fun writing it ehe :> and thank you to the mods because they keep up with my dumb ass,,,, im sorry but i really love you mods ToT

#  a bouquet of love 

The bell rings every now and then as the people push and pull open the wooden door. Some are heading in empty handed, and some are headed out with a stem or a bouquet of beautifully arranged flowers. 

The morning air is filled with the chirpings of birds, and the buzz of people with their feet rustling against the grey pavement with little cracks at the vertices. 

The florist, a woman in her mid fifties, with wrinkles adorning her forehead and crinkles at the ends of her eyes and mouths, sighs as she squats on the ground, attending to her flowers that are displayed outside the shop. 

“I wash the dishes, and I water the flowers! You know, when I’m gone, the three of you can’t even go a day without starving to death! I even…” 

All the girl behind the counter could hear is just a muffled babble as she strains her neck looking at her mother working on her dear flowers outside. Her pouty lips quickly revert to a charming smile as a customer approaches the cashier. “That’d be... ₩18,000.”   
The cash register sound made itself known in the shop as the customer pulls out some bills from his wallet and made his payment. He walks himself out of the shop with a small smile, and eyes full of love and adoration.  
“Have a nice day, aunty!” He bids his goodbye to the florist who stops her grumbling for a while to look at the man’s retreating back.   
“Youngsters and their sappy love… I wish I’m still young and lively, that old man stopped bringing me out for dates 7 years ago.” She sighs dejectedly, shaking her head. She then takes a deep breath and stand up, dusting off some dirt off of her apron, and heads back in the shop.

,

It’s a busy day, and the sun shines ever so brightly in the blue sky. The brunette man’s eyes are squinting, roaming around the abundance of flowers of various shapes and sizes. Pretty fingers drumming his chin, as he purses his lips in wonder – what should I buy? Poor his forehead, all wrinkly and lost in thoughts. After an agonizing moment, the lips turn into an adorable little pout. Just then, something, or rather, someone is poking him in the ribs, so Baekhyun cast his glance to his right.

“We’re gonna be late if you keep this up,” the deep voice rumbles, “Hurry! Choose whichever! He’s still gonna accept them all,” he huffs. “You know this.” He adds, bitterly. 

The blonde, scandalised, mouth left agape as he gives his friend a desperate look. “You - of all people, should know how much this means to me! I can’t just… choose whichever! Each of them has their own stories behind their pretty petals, mind you.” Indignant, he turns his body around to look at the flowers again. 

He taps his finger against his chin, mind lost in thought again. His friend on the side could only shakes his head and gives the former an eye roll as he shrugs and fish out his phone from the back pocket of his three-quarter. Alas, the brunette had finally make his choice. “Ah, I know what to get for him today!” he says rather excitedly. The smaller man beside him just acknowledge him with a hum, not even looking up from whoever he was texting with on the phone. 

And the brunette, happily, he struts into the flower shop to get his hand on a stem of flower for someone he has taken a liking too. 

,

“Again!?” Jongdae huffs in disbelief as he takes the seat next to the tall guy. Chanyeol darts his eyes towards Jongdae, and turns his head to face his friend on his right side. Said friend is now currently busy scrolling through his phone, tapping here and there. 

“What’s with that intonation? You wanna fight?” Chanyeol asks with a frown. 

His friend chuckles, eyes still glued on the phone, “You know the moment you lay a hand on me you’ll go back crying to your mama right? So don’t even try, big guy.” 

Chanyeol kicks his chair to retaliate and Jongdae quickly get into a fighting stance, shooting him a glare. “Try me, bitch.” Small hands forming a fist. It doesn’t even look intimidating, instead, it looks cute. Oh, but Chanyeol knows damn well how much damage those small fists could inflict. 

“Quit it, idiots.” Junmyeon butts in, putting down some files and papers on the small table. “It’s just the first class, you don’t have to wear your clown suits yet.” He says as he settles on the seat behind them.

Jongdae turns around to greet Junmyeon a good morning. “You look cute today, is Sehun going to be in one of your class later?” Now, it’s Junmyeon who kicks Jongdae’s chair. 

Laughter erupts between the three of them. As it dies down, Jongdae asks, voice lacing in a slight concern. “But for real, aren’t you guys dating at this point?” Eyes going back to the screen of his phone.

“We’ve been together for 2 years already, Jongdae. Of course we’re dating.” 

“Not you, noodle. You.” Jongdae kicks Chanyeol’s chair, startling the latter.

Jongdae raises his eyebrows, “You guys never talk to each other. He just comes to our class and hands you a flower then just fuck off? I thought you can’t stand flowers?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at Jongdae, “First of all, we actually talk to each other. And he… doesn’t just… come to our class and fuck off,” Chanyeol adjusts his posture, “he smiled at me, then did he walk away.” He finishes with a smile.

Jongdae makes a face, “Yeah…. Okay flower boy. But when are you gonna tell him?”

“He’s right, will you ever tell him? What you do with the flowers?” Junmyeon adds. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widens, nervousness starts creeping in. “Don’t give me pressure, guys. I’m baby!” He cries out. Head shaking as he turns his body to the front just as their lecturer walks in. 

The two friends could only shrug and shake their heads too at Chanyeol’s reluctance to confront Baekhyun - about both the former’s condition, and feelings. 

,

It all started with innocent glances here and there, from one to another. Peeking from the top of the book they pretend to be reading, and long stares from across the room. Chanyeol and Baekhyun got to know of each other even before their mutual friend introduced them. Well, not exactly. Chanyeol just happened to stumble upon Baekhyun when he was about to enter the washroom. 

This was back in orientation days, when they were all still freshmen. 

Chanyeol just pushed the door to the washroom open when a little brunette brushed past him to get out of the washroom. All he caught off was a tuff of fluffy dark brown hair dressed in a shirt too big to be his. He just shrugged it off though, wanting to get his business done first and foremost.

It was only weeks later, after the orientation days were over, and Chanyeol was at his faculty’s café having his brunch. His class got cancelled the morning, and he didn’t have any afterwards so he’s taking his time with the food. Still munching his food, he looked up and watched the surrounding. He tilted his head when his eyes landed on a mop of a familiar hair, who was busy stuffing his cheeks with food. 

The boy wasn’t alone though, he was with his friends, Chanyeol assumed. Without realising, he continued to eat while his eyes find the boy from time to time. After he had finished his food, he got up and walk past the table. 

“Baekhyun!” One of the boy’s friends whined. “I already gave you my chicken. Stop asking from Minseok, that’s not nice of you.” 

So his name is Baekhyun. Cute. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Bae-

As for Baekhyun, he knew of Chanyeol on their registration day itself, that early. He was actually queueing behind Chanyeol when a pretty lady approached them and said, “Park Chanyeol why didn’t you answer your phone, young man? Did you put it on silent again and not on vibrate? Mama was calling for you, you know? You’re…”

And Baekhyun could just look at the sight in front of him with droopy eyes, and in a sleepy state, as both the pretty lady and boy walked out of the queue and went outside the hall, with fright written all over the boy’s face. 

As months passed, the freshmen got more comfortable with the new environment. Hence, when one group of friends organise a party, they’d invite their own group of friends too. The more the merrier. So, mingle around! They said. And mingling around, they did.

It was then when Kyungsoo introduced Chanyeol and Baekhyun to each other, whom both felt happy beyond the clouds and butterflies fluttering around in their stomach. It was then when Chanyeol and Baekhyun had their first, shy, small talk, cheeks flushing red because of the alcohol or perhaps… a pinch of embarrassment, and jaws hurting from smiling too much. It was then when Chanyeol was the happiest that night, and so was Baekhyun. Little did they know, that their shy beginning of a seed would bloom into something more beautiful and colourful.

Well, only the two idiots are oblivious. As for heir friends, they had already declared them as off-limits the moment they saw how both idiots facing away from each other to hide their inevitable smiles.

,

During their first year of degree, there was still not much progress between the two idiots in love. They would just give each other a small, shy smile when their eyes met at the hallways, or when their friends are gathered around and Chanyeol’s big stature was being sandwiched by his small friends as Baekhyun watched him from the opposite sofa, laughing along with his friends, cheeks squishing up but shining eyes on Chanyeol, still. Always been. Always will. 

Some weeks later, Chanyeol was walking with both Junmyeon and Jongdae, on their way to the next lecture. Baekhyun was just about to turn the corner when he heard Jongdae’s laugh and Chanyeol’s loud voice. He had been panicked, because he was walking alone, and Chanyeol! He has a crush on Chanyeol and he was embarrassed to show himself at the time because Chanyeol was there and Baekhyun, he just had to hide! 

And eavesdropping when hiding is always a pair, so Baekhyun held his breath as he hid behind the big pillar as the trio round the corner. “Oh so you must love flowers, right?” This was Junmyeon, Baekhyun noted. 

“I mean yes, I love them. A lot. But you see-” Chanyeol was saying,

“Ah! Then what if someone wants to woo you, and they give you flowers? Would you accept their hand in marriage, then? Despite-“ Jongdae had cut Chanyeol off then, 

“-I, of course? I mean… if they’re the person that I want to marry. Of course I’d accept them? Heh, so Jongdae-ya, if you’re in love with me you can give me flowers everyday, I won’t complain.” Baekhyun could hear a hint of smirk in his voice as Chanyeol talked. 

As the trio voices fade away, Baekhyun came out of his hiding and stared at Chanyeol’s retreating figure. He was thinking very deeply.Then, he let out a heavy breath as if he had been holding them for the past moments.

He had to make a move, or else other people would woo Chanyeol away from him. He couldn’t let that happen! Baekhyun likes Chanyeol! At the honest confession in his own head, the 19 year old Baekhyun decided to be bold, and to woo a certain tall boy with cute ears, and dimpled smile.

And so, began the flower delivery every morning for Chanyeol.

And they’re all sincerely, from Byun Baekhyun.

,

The bell jingles as the key is being turned in the lock, before it rings again though the shop is already closed for the day. Chanyeol ambles his way through the shop until he reaches the door situated at the back of the florist place. He puts in the passcode and gets in the house. Closing the door on his back, Chanyeol takes off his shoes and slips into the house slippers before putting his shoes in the rack neatly. 

“I’m home~” He announces. In his right hand is a stem of read carnation. His feet softly pads against the wooden floor to his room but before he could pass by the living room peacefully, his mother calls for him. 

“The cute kid was here again this morning. He just bought a stalk! One stalk only! He’s cute but that’s definitely weird. People usually buy a small bouquet or big ones but he - ” She didn’t get to finish her sentence when her eyes land on the flower that is in Chanyeol’s hand. There is a pause, and a flower. A flower? In Chanyeol’s hand? A loud gasp is heared before Mama Park screams: 

“Young man! You better drop that flower right now!”

,

Chanyeol now is in his 2nd year of degree. He loves flowers a lot. Maybe because he literally grew up with them. But when he was about 3 years old, he was left to play with the flowers in the shop while Yoora, his sister who was a 6 years old back then, was busy doing her homework on the glass table in the middle of the small space. 

It was the first time for Chanyeol to play with flowers, and unfortunately, it was also his last time. 

Mama Park came back after she was done attending to her customers at the shop’s front when she saw Chanyeol was all blue in the face and Yoora crying while carrying him. Immediately, they brought him to the hospital and poor little Chanyeol was said to have allergies toward flowers. 

Chanyeol had a trouble with breathing when Yoora found him crying loudly. But little Yoora also didn’t know that, she just assumed her brother was crying just because. Babies cry just because, right? 

She picked him up in hope to comfort him but his cries turned louder when suddenly he choked and his face began to to look pale. Yoora had started crying at this point but there was nothing she could do other than bouncing Chanyeol up and down while simultaneously making her way to the front’s door, wanting to alert their mother. 

Anyway, after being in the paediatric ward for days, and under the doctors’ monitor, Chanyeol was prescribed a bunch of medicines and was appointed for follow-ups. 

Since then, Mama Park never lets Chanyeol touch a flower.

,

“Why was there a flower in your hand, Chanyeol?” The florist asks sternly. “You are aware of the bad effects that flowers have on you right, boy?” 

Chanyeol pouts, face casting downwards to look at his hands fiddling with each other out of nervousness. Being interrogated by mothers is the worse feeling in the world.

“What?” Mama Park asks again. Then her face abruptly turn from that of anger to a tangible worry. “A-are you in the rebellious p-phase? Are you? Oh, my child. My sweet, sweet, child.” She dramatically turns her back, like in the drama that the TV would always played. 

Incredulous, Chanyeol scrunches his face. “No, Mama! My crush gave it to me…” He whispers the last part slowly. 

Before Chanyeol knows, his mama’s face is up in his personal space again. “A crush? What is that? A potential husband of yours?” She asks eagerly, smiling widely. 

“Ah so you’ve been flirting at school I see…” She walks back and forth, pretending to ponder. “Well, just make sure to take your meds, okay?”

Chanyeol is stunned. He doesn’t actually knows how to react, but he did. “Uh… okay…?” 

Mama Park then stops right in front of Chanyeol, and she smiles down at him. “Okay, goodnight. Love you, baby.” She kisses her son’s forehead, holding his head gently. Then she pats his hair, because Chanyeol likes being pat on the head softly. And she walks away, going inside her room.

As Chanyeol gets in his room, he goes straight to his study desk. There, a clutter of stationeries fill up the space of the desk and pieces of paper lying messily on it. 

Chanyeol then scans his bookshelf. As his eyes found what he wants, his left hand reaches for a book and Chanyeol takes a seat on the swivelling chair. He opens the book. It’s a journal. But… instead of writings and receipts and pictures, the book is filled with dry flowers with little arrows to point at the names and descriptions of said flowers.

The boy then flips open a new page and place the red carnation on it before he tapes them into the book. He takes his pen and do little arrows before he writes; 

Red Carnation. 

Love, pride, and admiration. 

He stifles a smile. 

,

Baekhyun wakes up that morning and the first thing he does is… staring at the ceiling, eyes blank. After he snaps out of it, he reaches for his phone that had dropped on the wooden floor when he was tossing around in his sleep last night. 

He opens his text messages and instantly smiles.

From: my Sun.   
thank you :>

Baekhyun’s face is now red, feeling overwhelmed. He tries to cover his smiles but it proofs to be a failure when he miserably buries himself deeper into his big baby blanket and lets out a muffled scream.

After getting ready for the day, Baekhyun decides to have his breakfast at a café nearby his university compound instead of just having it at home like he usually would.

He’s a happy spirit today, a little change in the constant of his life wouldn’t hurt, right?

A petal falls from the flower he keeps on his windowsill in the bedroom.

,

Baekhyun just arrived at the café, and he quickly finds an empty table to sit but there was none. Pouting, he heads to the tall, narrow table paired with high chairs that is hidden from view. He ordered himself a plate of chicken sandwich and a cup of strawberry tea. 

He is munching his sandwich when he hears a familiar voice. Eyes wide, he slowed the munching down and ears turn attentive to the surrounding. The familiar voice…. He gasps. My Sun! 

“My mama found out,” 

“Ooooh! You’re dead, Yeol.” 

“But she was okay with it! She literally smiled.” 

Jongdae takes a seat, facing the direction of where Baekhyun is sitting. And Chanyeol sits with his back facing the small flower boy.

Said boy at the back has starting to grow more anxious by the second. 

Chanyeol looks around the café. “Yeah, well. Order first, I’m too hungry right now.” 

After they have placed their order, Jongdae speaks up again. “So, will you ever tell him?” 

At this, Baekhyun unconsciously leans closer. 

“That I’m allergic to flowers? Do you think he would take it well?” 

Petals of flowers drifting outside the café glass window. 

Baekhyun’s heart stops at that. A-Allergic to flowers? Then… all this while…? 

“He’s gonna make a fool outta himself, Chanyeol. You should’ve told him on the first day he gave you the damn flower.”

He… He played me…. He’s allergic to flowers, so of course the moment I gave him them he’d throw them away just like that… I am….

“Sad.” Chanyeol’s shoulders droop. “What if he’ll be mad at me?”

Chanyeol looks up from his hand drumming the table to Jongdae’s face. Only to see Jongdae’s frightened expression. “Why? Did you see a - ”

“Baekhyun”

Chanyeol whips his head so fast. And Jongdae’s right. It’s Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun with watery eyes and wobbly lips. Not sparing the two a glance, he walks out of the café in rush. Pretty fingers in fists.

Chanyeol just sit there with his eyes wide in disbelief. Then Jongdae kicks his leg, “What the fuck you doing, dumbass? Go chase after him! Clearly he misunderstood our conversation!” 

And Chanyeol bolts from the café, running after Baekhyun. Bless his long legs, he could catch up to Baekhyun with ease. 

He stops right in front of Baekhyun and it is unexpected, so Baekhyun’s face bumps into Chanyeol’s chest. 

Chanyeol can feel his heart aches a little when he sees Baekhyun is already crying. He gently holds Baekhyun by the smaller broad shoulders. Baekhyun is now frowning, eyes looking anywhere but Chanyeol. 

“Let go of me. Just throw me away like the flowers you’re fucking allergic to- umphf” Before Baekhyun could finish his sentence, Chanyeol buries the brunette’s head into his chest, hugging him close to his body. His hand is soothing Baekhyun’s head. 

Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s chest rising up and down, from his short of breath when the latter ran after him just now. If it was another day, Baekhyun’s face would be red in embarrassment right now but today, it’s red in humiliation. 

“Listen, Baek. I’m-” He takes a deep breath, before he continues. “I am allergic to flowers. I am. But I never throw the ones you gave away. I kept them, idiot.” 

Okay, now Baekhyun’s face is red in embarrassment. 

Baekhyun looks up, “Wha-?” 

“The allergy was worse when I was little, but it’s now bearable. My family owns a flower shop for God’s sake. I help them sometimes. I can tolerate flowers, Baek. I love them.”

Baekhyun scrunches his face. “But won’t you be sneezing out of control near flowers? Won’t you get itchy?” He asks, pouting.

At this, Chanyeol cracks a smile. A little relieved that Baekhyun speaks to him.   
“I have meds. Like I said, it was worse when I was little. But now it’s bearable.” Chanyeol smiles happily, looking down on Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun leans back more, “So… you kept them… huh?” 

Chanyeol chuckles a yes. 

“Okeb. I would like to see it.” Puppy eyes determined. 

When Chanyeol is about to answer back, both he and Baekhyun got pushed suddenly. 

“C’mon lovebirds, class is starting. Chop chop!”

,

It is now 7 years since they first met.

And Baekhyun is waiting for Chanyeol to meet him by the lake. 

The sun is shining bright as well today, Baekhyun notes. And the flowers are blooming beautifully. Petals are dancing in the wind, and Baekhyun plays along, following the splashes of flowers with his fingers. 

Then he sees Chanyeol, towering over him from behind. 

“Yah, if you’re gonna be late then you should’ve told me. Don’t make me wait like a fool.” Baekhyun fakes angry. But Chanyeol doesn’t say anything back. Weird out, Baekhyun tilts his head then turn his body around to face his Sun. 

“Hey, I’m talking to you. Where did you - ” Baekhyun trails off, as his eyes move downward to see Chanyeol on his knee, a ring box opened, shining its pretty ring inside. 

“- go…” Baekhyun’s eyes turn wide, wanting to take a step back but his body refused. 

“I uh… I – I’m the happiest when I’m with you…Aah! I’m not so good with words Baek, baby. So, let’s get married? With me?” Chanyeol grins. 

Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol to his feet, hands on the latter’s sides.   
He shakes his head with a small smile. “Is that a yes? I mean I know you would say yes because let’s be honest, who else right?” Chanyeol is still grinning. 

Baekhyun then punch Chanyeol in the face and Chanyeol steps back in shock. 

“What the fuck, baby?” He says, holding his face with one hand. 

“That sucks so bad you fucking idiot! You call that a proposal?”

“Well, we are getting married to each other anyway so why are you mad?”

“I can’t believe this.” Baekhyun mutters. “I was the first one to have some balls and started giving you flowers, then it took us 6 months since that allergic reveal thing happen for us to become official boyfriends which, by the way, was asked by me! And your proposal was… just like that? Eat shit, man.”

“I mean, I eat your ass so - ” Baekhyun shoots him a glare. He then takes a deep breath then look at the sun nearly setting by the horizon. 

“Yeah, let’s get married.” He later says, with a smile. He then looks back at Chanyeol. 

“Baek baby, I love you.” Chanyeol grins, opening his arm wide for a hug. And Baekhyun hugs him. “Propose to me again, with better speech please, thank you.” He kisses Chanyeol’s nose, tiny feet tip-toeing. 

But you see, the two guys are idiots. And Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol into the lake, laughing his ass off later on only to be pulled into the said lake by Chanyeol who quickly grabs Baekhyun’s hand. Their laughter echoes in the wind, carried by the petals. 

And Jongdae, he can’t believe his luck. Crouching behind the bush just to record the ‘lovely’ moment, or so Chanyeol said.


End file.
